


Home

by gateship



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, but it's canon couples, hale mansion feels, plus danny/isaac because i said so, the rest of the pack is mentioned but they're not in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gateship/pseuds/gateship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hale mansion doesn’t look like it did when the Hale Pack was primarily made up of Hales. It still sits over part of the original foundation because the cells down there were going to be needed eventually by the children of the Pack. Meaning babies. Werewolf babies. Adorable little babies that shift when they sneeze and have adorable little milk claws and no fangs because they have no teeth and are so cuddly and – </p>
<p>Well. That’s getting ahead of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

The Hale mansion doesn’t look like it did when the Hale Pack was primarily made up of Hales. It still sits over part of the original foundation because the cells down there were going to be needed eventually by the children of the Pack. Meaning babies. Werewolf babies. Adorable little babies that shift when they sneeze and have adorable little milk claws and no fangs because they have no teeth and are so cuddly and –

Well. That’s getting ahead of things.

Lydia had put her foot down about the cells – though she called them cages. She declared that she wouldn’t put her children down there and lock them up like animals. And when Lydia Martin declared something like that, well, things happened.

So the torture chambers – which is what they were considering what had happened to Derek and Peter down there – were gutted and redesigned to be more humane, though no weaker than they had been before. Derek didn’t go down until it was done and Peter never went down there at all.

Now Peter was strange. He hadn’t once tried to kill Derek since he’d been brought back from the dead. Apparently being murdered by your nephew and resurrected by a girl you tried to kill and possessed did wonders on Pack loyalty.

That didn’t mean they trusted him now even if it had been roughly a decade.

But the house was partially built over the original foundation, but also extended back further than it previously had. It was still three floors, but the actual square footage was much larger. There were more than enough bedrooms to fit the Pack, especially when Erica, Lydia, and Allison spent most of their nights in their boyfriends’ rooms.

Partly the bedrooms were for future generations of the Pack too. The Martin-Whittemore, Reyes-Boyd, Argent-McCall, and Maehelani-Lahey kids would always be welcome their Alpha’s home.

The Stilinski kids would also always be welcome there, but that was because they were going to be living there.

The rest of the house was equipped for a Pack as well. From Derek’s domain of the kitchen, the weight room, library, and to Stiles’s ‘I’m the Pack warlock’ room, it was all equipped for a Pack of werewolves. Well, not Stiles’s workshop because there happened to be wolfsbane and mountain ash in there.

Danny didn’t design the security system, but he did maintain and monitor it. There were cameras on a perimeter of 100 yards around the house as well as along the driveway. Inside the house the cameras were everywhere but the bedrooms being used and bathrooms.

Yes, it was excessive, but it was Derek’s home and he was allowed to be paranoid.

Plus it meant that Stiles could watch Derek in the nursery covertly. Because really, watching his husband with their six week old just did things to his heart. He hadn’t thought he could love Derek anymore until he’d first seen Derek hold their tiny son.

The whole Pack was enamored with the baby, of course. Lydia and Erica didn’t want kids themselves yet, thought little Max had put a wistful gleam in Allison’s eyes. And considering the amount of backlash her wedding got from the hunter community…Well, baby werewolf Argents was going to be interesting.

But Max.

Max was just the most adorable, precious thing on the planet. And thanks to Danny’s brilliant idea for the Pack to be able to wirelessly access the security feed from certain devices, Stiles could stay in his warm and comfortable bed while Derek went to check on the baby.

Derek was amazing with Max. Amazingly fabulous and incredibly sexy when holding Max, which was sort of a problem.

Max usually slept through the night, so Stiles hoped that he was just being fussy.

“What’s wrong?” Derek murmured as he picked Max up. “Why are you crying?” Derek cuddled the baby close. “Nothing’s wrong.”

Max let out a pitiful little cry that made Stiles’s heart clench. He was just being fussy, right?

“Do you want your daddy?” Derek asked. “I think you do.” As Derek moved to the door Stiles hid his phone. He could hear quiet murmurs in the hall as Derek got closer.

“Gimme baby,” Stiles demanded, making grabby hands when Derek walked in. Derek chuckled but as soon as he was in the bed he handed over the baby.

“Don’t worry, he’s just being fussy,” Derek said, leaning into Stiles.

“How did we ever get so lucky?” Stiles asked, pressing a kiss to their little boy. “I mean, things are calm and we’re here, together. And we have a kid. I mean, who in their right mind would give _me_ a kid? But he’s amazing. And he’s _ours_.”

“You are an amazing dad, Stiles. And you’re only going to get better,” Derek said, nuzzling into him. “I want a girl.”

“What?” Stiles almost yelped. “Now? I cannot handle two babies.”

“Not now,” Derek said fondly. “But later. When Max is two or three. He’ll need siblings that are his own and not just Pack siblings.”

“Way to attempt to give me a heart attack,” Stiles muttered. “But yeah. More babies. I can totally get behind the idea of more babies.” 


End file.
